Conference Objectives 1. To increase knowledge and awareness of minority health disparities 2. To showcase minority health disparities research conducted at the IHSCR 3. To provide a forum to explore partnerships and collaborations between the IHSCR and Public health policy makers and practitioners for addressing health disparities 4. To introduce underrepresented students to research and orient them to the challenges and opportunities of careers in health disparities research. The objective of the Minority Health Conference are consistent with the goals of the NIH Research Conference Grant Program and are relevant to the scientific mission of the NIH and to the public health. These objectives are consistent with addressing the research priorities of the National Center on Minority Health and Health Disparities. These objectives are consistent with the Strategic Plan of Shaw University. This Strategic Plan outlines 15 institutional priorities toward which the University directs efforts and resources. Two of the fifteen strategies directly focus on expanding research activities. The President of Shaw University, Dr. Clarence G. Newsome, acknowledged the significance of this conference for building the stature of Shaw University as a leader in health disparities research (Letter of Support). Conference Program The conference is organized over a two day period to allow adequate time for meaningful exchange and discussion of research. This move follows significant feedback from participants at the two previous conferences to increase the length of the conference. Careful consideration was given to economic concerns with travel funds being cut by many agencies. The final decision was to extend the conference to two days and provide participant with a high quality conference offering sessions for the diverse audiences we are trying to attract. One of the overwhelming requests for change from the last conference evaluation was to increase the amount of time devoted to the student presentations and activities. In responding to this request, we will engage a number of current and former students as presenters. We are also engaging students in conference planning and communication to increase outreach to students to increase participation in the conference. The focus of research in the IHSCR has been toward bio-medical and bio-behavioral issues. This approach has allowed researchers to carve out a specific niche that utilizes the unique skills of investigators in the IHSCR and issues of importance to policy makers, health care providers, and practitioners in North Carolina. The IHSCR investigators are interacting more with state health leaders so that there is exchange of information and exploration of how the IHSCR researchers can work with state public health leaders. Researchers will be mindful of the need to share results in a manner that will be useful to practitioners who are working on the front lines to reduce health disparities. This conference provides a unique opportunity for us to project the Institute as a leader in health disparities research and also project leadership organizing and sponsoring a high quality conference to disseminate the research findings. Careful attention to dissemination and translation of results will continue to e a part of the research process for investigators in the IHSCR.